Déclaration sous la pluie
by MimilleGothique
Summary: Je ne suis pa très contente de ce One-Sjot  comme tout ce que j'écris faut dire...  mais j'espére qu'il vous plaira !  Alors un Cloud triste sous la pluie et Zack qui viens le consoler ... Oh et puis zut ! Vous n'avez cas lire pour voir de quoi ça parle !


Il faisait nuit.

Il pleuvait.

Il grondait.

Bref un temps où on ne devrait pas se promener dehors. Pourtant un jeune homme blond assit sur un banc y était. La tête penchée vers le sol, il semblait triste. Pourquoi ?

Il se sentait déchirer de l'intérieur. Mais pourquoi ?

Il se sentais anéantit. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il aimait voila tout.

Le fait de savoir qu'un être qu'on aime est dans les bras d'un autre le dégoûte. Mais il sait bien que son amour a peu de chance d'aboutir, parce que la personne qu'il aime n'est d'autre que Zack. Un beau brun au cheveux défiant la graviter, un visage fin et des yeux bleus a faire craqué toutes les filles. C'est justement ça le problème, Zack sortait avec une fille nommée Aeris. Le voir avec elle le rendait jaloux à un point ! Il avait même fait des rêves très gores sur celle-ci. Il était tellement jaloux d'elle que ce qu'il espérait plus que tout c'était sa mort. Il voulait Zack pour lui tout seul. Mais malheureusement, sa timidité prenait à chaque fois le dessus quand il voulait lui parler de ses sentiments pour lui, il n'arrivait même pas à faire sortir un mot de sa bouche face a lui.

Le blond pleurait. Il avait le cœur déchirer par la scène que lui avait offert cette cher Aeris. Apparemment, elle connaît les sentiments de Cloud pour Zack et tout ce qu'elle veut faire, c'est de justement le faire souffrir en lui rappelant que cet amour est impossible. Elle avait embrassé Zack devant Cloud. Le blond avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais Aeris l'avait vu venir et c'est empressé de prendre les lèvres de Zack. Le blond complètement abattu, c'était enfui les larmes au yeux pour enfin les libérer dehors sous la pluie pour que personne ne vienne le déranger. De toute façon tout le monde s'en fiche. Cloud n'est pas très apprécié des membres de la Shin-Ra. Maintenant, il voulait la tuer de ses propres mains et le fait de savoir que c'était impossible l'énervait particulièrement. Il frappa le banc avec son poing en hurlant sous la rage de penser a elle. Cette garce qui était plus qu'égoïste, mais ce n'était pas lui l'égoïste ? Si, il voulait Zack pour lui tout seul. Et elle aussi faut dire…

-Ca va ?

Cette voie. Pourquoi il était la ? Pourquoi était-il venu le voir ?

Cloud releva la tête et vit Zack. Il se sentit rougir quand le brun s'assit à coter de lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait détaché sa tête du sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Cloud d'un air neutre

Le brun sourit.

-Je te regardais de ma chambre là-bas, je me demandais ce que tu faisais donc je suis descendu te voir.

-Et depuis quand je t'intéresse ? Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de moi et plutôt aller voir Aeris.

Le poing du blond se serra en pensant à cette fille. Il sera les dents et laissa échapper un petit sanglot qui ne fut pas inaperçu aux yeux du brun.

-Cloud ? Tu pleures ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête au brun qui adoptait un regard d'incompréhension et de tristesse.

-Non … Bien sûr que non !

-Si, tu pleures.

Zack attrapa le menton du blond afin de le tourner vers lui. Il avait raison, Cloud pleurait. Il avait les yeux rougis, et un regard de pauvre chien battu. Le blond se senti rougir de plus belle en voyant le brun si près de lui et il détourna les yeux de honte. Zack sourit.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire il y a pas moins d'une heure dans le self ?

Oh non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer maintenant ! Quoique… Aeris n'était pas la et c'était pour lui sa chance. Cloud posa ses yeux dans ceux du brun l'air déterminer.

-Je … Commençai le blond.

-Je ? Continua Zack.

Cloud pouvait s'assurer qu'il était rouge comme une tomate bien mûre à la tête du brun. Celui-ci adoptait maintenant un regard d'amusement mais interrogatif a la fois.

-Je… Ce n'est pas important !

D'un geste de la main il enleva l'emprise de Zack de son visage et détourna la tête.

-Cloud …

Oh non mais qu'est qu'il faisait ? Il avait eu sa chance mais il la repousser. Il le regretter. Il était si près du but, il aurait même put l'embrassait s'il avait envie mais encore une fois sa timidité prend le dessus comme a chaque fois. Le brun se leva.

-Bon puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire, je retourne dans ma chambre.

Il commença à marcher en direction du hall d'entrer.

Non ! Attend … Zack !

Le brun se retourna, un sourire amuser sur les lèvres. Le blond rougi et détourna la tête en marmonnant un semblant de « Je t'aime » mais ce fut presque inaudible pour le brun. Il se rapprocha du banc pour enfin s'assoire.

Pardon ? Arrête de marmonner et dit le en face.

Le blond tourna la tête vers son aîné de la détermination dans les yeux.

-J-je … Je t'ai … mmmmh !

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Un bref baiser, Zack semblait avoir comprit ce que voulait dire le blond et venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose.

-Moi aussi Cloudy. Répondit Zack avec une pointe d'amusement dans son sourire.

Cloud n'avait rien compris a ce qui c'était passer mais profita de l'occasion pour sauter au cou du brun et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Zack répondit au baiser en l'approfondissant. Il prit le blond par la taille et le fit basculer en arrière. Cloud eu un petit cri de surprise face a ça. La brun lécha la lèvre inférieur de Cloud qui eue un gémissement de plaisir puis ouvra ses lèvre pour laisser la permission a Zack d'y passer sa langue. Celles-ci s'entremélairent et le blond gémit. Le brun passa sa main sous le pull de Cloud et caressa son torse. Le blond profitait de chaque moment de se baiser, il savourait avec plaisir. Zack s'enivrait des gémissements sensuels de Cloud. Quand le baiser se rompu, Zack enleva sa main du torse du blond et se redressa toujours en regardant Cloud avec envie. Le blond restait allongé et tourna la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu sors avec Aeris alors que tu viens juste de m'embrasser ?

Le brun sourit.

-C'était pour cacher mes sentiments envers toi, sa a marcher non ?

Cloud tourna la tête vers Zack. Dans les yeux du blond se lisait de la colère et du dégoût.

-Imbécile ! Sa ma plutôt fait souffrir oui ! Tu restais tout le temps avec elle et tu ne venais plus régulièrement me voir !

-Désoler Cloudy.

Zack se pencha et embrasser le blond.

-On monte dans ma chambre ? Tu ne va pas rester sous la pluie comme sa. Lui demanda le brun.

Cloud hocha la tête puis il failli échapper un cri de surprise quand Zack l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le porter.

Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers le hall d'entrer de la Shin-Ra. Cloud s'agrippait aux vêtements de Zack qui souriait fièrement.

-Et si quelqu'un nous voyait, t'y a pensé ? S'interrogea le blond.

-Il est très tard et je ne crois pas que quelqu'un se promène à cette heure-ci.

Il avait raison.

Un peu plus tard Zack ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à l'aide du coude. Il la referma de la même manière avant de déposer Cloud sur son lit.

Fin


End file.
